


classic milk tea

by stylinshaw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (for like 30 seconds), (sort of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: “Shut up,” Jisung says. “The couples one for one thing. Could you pretend to be my- my boy-” God, he can’t even say it. Hyunjin is watching him with a knowing look, one that saysI know exactly what you’re trying to say but I want to watch you suffer anyway.“Would you mind pretending to be my boyfriend so we can get two drinks for the price of one?” There, he’s finally managed to get the words out.“Interesting proposition, Han,” Hyunjin muses. “But, no.”(In whichSoul Cupis having a one-for-one Valentine's promotion on bubble tea, and Jisungneeds that drink.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 461





	classic milk tea

**Author's Note:**

> the other day i was like hmm...valentine's day is coming up...and then this happened. happy valentine's yall!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :DD
> 
> [EDIT 09/09/20: Changed any mention of Woojin's name to Changbin instead!]

Here’s the deal: Jisung _loves_ bubble tea. He loves all iced, sugary drinks, really, but bubble tea has a special place in his heart. He’s got all kinds of memories attached to the drink, ranging back to when he was ten years old, all the way to college, where he’s currently in his second year. 

Which is why it had absolutely _broken_ him to go on a self-proclaimed bubble tea fast, fuelled by the need to save up any bit of money possible to buy a launchpad for his pipe dream of becoming a musician. The only silver lining in the situation is the fact that his best friend, Minho, had agreed to go on the bubble tea fast with him. Something about _maintaining these thighs, Jisung,_ or something equally strange like that. Whatever. What matters is that Jisung isn’t alone in this perilous journey.

At least, that’s what Jisung had _thought,_ until he’d opened his Instagram to be greeted with a brand new selfie on Minho’s account, one of him pouting at the camera with a cutesy filter over it. Nothing particularly new, except for the fact that Minho is _clearly_ holding a cup of bubble tea from _Soul Cup,_ also known as the hottest cafe on campus. Jisung squints at his phone screen, enraged.

 **_@minho_1025:_ ** _Thanks for treating, @CB97 ^_^_

What a _traitor._ Jisung can’t believe Minho would throw away literal years of friendship for a stupid _guy_. It isn’t even a _cool_ guy. It’s fucking _Chan._ Jisung contemplates sending Minho a lengthy, anger-fuelled text message, but decides to call him instead. Some things are better done face-to-face. Or in this case, voice-to-voice. Jisung digresses. 

“Hello?”

“Minho hyung,” Jisung says theatrically. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“Do what?” Minho sounds confused, maybe a little worried. “Jisungie?”

“You _got bubble tea,”_ Jisung wails. “You said you’d go on my bubble tea fast with me.”

“Oh,” Minho sounds exponentially more relieved at Jisung’s words. “I’m sorry, Sung, it was a one time thing. They’re having a one for one at _Soul Cup_ right now.” 

“A what now?” Jisung parrots. A one for one is basically the same as fifty percent off. Which means Jisung would _technically_ still be saving money if he went ahead and bought a drink for himself. “How long is the promotion going on for, hyung?”

“It’s over the weekend,” Minho replies. “But you have to go with someone to qualify for the deal.”

“Well, do you want to go with me later, then?” Jisung asks. 

“Oh, you didn’t know? The promotion is for couples,” Minho says.

Jisung’s wrinkles his nose in displeasure. Right. He’d forgotten, for a blissful moment, that it happened to be the literal most obnoxious holiday in the history of holidays- _Valentine’s Day._ “So you can go with me and pretend to date me to get the drink, then,” he says to his phone. “It’ll last for like, three minutes. I can tell Chan hyung if you want.” 

“As much as I’d love to fake-date you, I’m pretty sure the employees would recognise me,” Minho says apologetically. “I was just there, like, ten minutes ago.”

 _“Ugh,”_ Jisung rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll find someone else to get a drink with, hopefully.”

“Good luck!” Minho responds unhelpfully, and Jisung hangs up, disgruntled. He scrolls through a mental list of his friends’ names in his mind. _Seungmin, Felix, Jeongin..._ nope, they’d all be out on dates or whatever it is one does on Valentine’s Day. Simultaneously, his craving for bubble tea has grown rapidly- not to be dramatic, but he now _needs_ a drink in his hands, lest he _dies_. 

With no one else seeming to be a viable option for his quest, Jisung decides to just head down to _Soul Cup_ on his own, and find an innocent bystander to coerce into fake-dating him for five minutes for the drink. It should work. After all, who could turn down bubble tea, especially when it’s half the price? 

Filled with a renewed sense of determination, Jisung throws on a coat over his sweater-and-jeans combo to combat the chill of the February air, and leaves his dorm cheerfully. Campus is packed, as usual, with people heading to class, or to meet up with friends. Love is clearly in the air, Jisung thinks, as he eyes the multitude of couples surrounding him, all engaging in various forms of PDA. Hand holding, kissing, cuddling, _frenching..._ you name it, Jisung can probably see it right now. Ignoring all of it, he completes the short walk to _Soul Cup,_ which seems moderately crowded to him. 

The first thing that catches his attention is the decor of the cafe. With pink, red and white balloons pasted on what seems to be every empty surface of the room, _Soul Cup_ is a veritable Cupid’s heaven. Jisung zones in on a poster at the counter, one that has **_COUPLES ONE FOR ONE!_ **emblazoned on it in large, glittery letters. He can practically taste the milk tea already. Now all he has to do is find someone willing to pretend-date him for a little bit. 

He makes a slow turn, eyes darting around the cafe quickly as he assesses his surroundings. Come _on._ Virtually everyone at the cafe is in a pair, engaged in intimate conversation over their drinks. Sure, there are some larger groups, but Jisung Isn't about to walk up to a whole group of people to ask them for help in this situation. He needs to find someone alone, someone that he can approach without being judged by anyone-

 _A-ha!_ Right next to the entrance of the cafe, stands a lone figure, leaning against the wall and scrolling on his phone. He’s wearing a dark hoodie over black skinny jeans, though Jisung can’t exactly see his face, as it’s shrouded by a dark snapback perched on his head. It doesn’t matter- Jisung makes his way over, stopping in front of the guy. It is at this moment that he registers how much _taller_ this dude is than him.

“Uh, hi, excuse me,” Jisung says quietly. The guy looks up, and- oh. 

It’s Hwang Hyunjin.

Now, Jisung wouldn’t say he dislikes anyone in particular. From ages zero to thirteen, he had been a pretty chill dude, trying to be as kind and as accepting as possible. All had changed the first time he’d met Hwang Hyunjin. The two of them had been introduced in their middle school class, and had really _not_ hit it off. What followed was two years of childish pranks and jabs, that had only come to a stop once they’d left middle school in favour of high school. At this point, they’d grown past the point of dirty looks and petty fights, but the lingering feelings of distate had never quite gone away. When Jisung had found out that Hyunjin was attending the same university as him, he’d dismissed the information immediately. 

Which brings him to now, where he thinks of merely walking away from Hyunjin. One look around the cafe informs him that nothing has changed, and nothing is likely to change any time soon- the room is infested with couples, and Hyunjin is likely the only single guy he’ll be able to ask for help for a while. On the other hand, it’s Hyunjin. Why would he _ever_ want to help Jisung? 

_Bubble tea,_ Jisung’s brain whispers. 

“Fucking fine,” he murmurs to himself, straightening up to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“Talking to yourself, Han?” Hyunjin says, the corner of his lips lifted in a smirk. Jisung is momentarily struck by how annoyingly attractive Hyunjin is- even in middle school, when literally everyone had been awkwardly short, with bad skin and greasy hair, Hyunjin had still had the aura of a child model, or something of the sort. He’s only grown more handsome over the years, with a defined facial structure, soft, dark hair and those damn plush lips. 

“Just thinking about how irritating you are, Hwang,” Jisung smiles faux-sweetly, before deciding to tone it down a little. After all, he _does_ need the guy’s help. “Uh, anyway. What are you doing here alone?”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes. “Why do you care?” he asks, but continues anyway. “I’m here to get Changbin hyung a slice of cheesecake, but he hasn’t told me what kind he wants yet. I don’t know what’s stopping him from getting it himself, though, but-wait, why am I telling you this?”

“Beats me,” Jisung shrugs. He gestures to the cashier counter. “Do you see that poster over there?”

“Which one?” Hyunjin peers over Jisung. “Oh, the one about fruit tea?”

“No, you idiot,” Jisung says. “The one next to that.”

“Oh, couples one for one,” Hyunjin reads out. “Alright,” he turns his eyes back to Jisung. “And?”

“And,” Jisung says. He pauses. This next part is going to be very difficult for him to say. “Would you mind helping me out?” 

“Sorry, what was that?” Okay, maybe Jisung had whispered that last part. He clears his throat. “I said, would you mind helping me out?”

Hyunjin raises his eyebrows. _“The_ Han Jisung, asking me for _help?”_ he says incredulously. “Oh what can I help you with, your Honour?”

“Shut up,” Jisung says. “The couples one for one thing. Could you pretend to be my- my boy-” God, he can’t even say it. Hyunjin is watching him with a knowing look, one that says _I know exactly what you’re trying to say but I want to watch you suffer anyway._ “Would you mind pretending to be my boyfriend so we can get two drinks for the price of one?” There, he’s finally managed to get the words out.

“Interesting proposition, Han,” Hyunjin muses. “But, no.”

Jisung’s heart drops. He wants his fucking _bubble tea._ The smell of it from behind the counter is almost overwhelming in its strength, and Jisung needs it _now._ “Come on, Hwang,” he wheedles. “It’ll only be for a couple of minutes.”

“I mean,” Hyunjin shrugs. “It’s not like I’m getting anything out of this, so…” 

“Well, you’re just going to be standing here anyway waiting for Changbin hyung’s text, right?” Jisung says. “And you’ll get your own bubble tea out of it. Half the price,” he tries putting on his best puppy-eyed expression, but he’s not sure if it’s effective in any way. 

“I don’t really want tea right now, though…” Hyunjin trails off. Jisung is one hundred percent sure he’s fucking with him at this point. He grits his teeth. 

“I’ll owe you one,” he says. 

“What?”

“I’ll owe you a favour,” he explains. “You can cash it in at any time. Nothing too drastic, though. Maybe like one assignment or something.”

Hyunjin purses his (stupidly thick) lips. “Okay, fine,” he relents. “I’m holding you to that favour, then.” 

“Of course,” Jisung says. He’s perked up, obviously- he’s one step closer to having that delicious drink in his hands. “I’m not sure how this whole couple deal thing works.”

“Is it because you’re hopelessly single?” Hyunjin jabs good-naturedly. Jisung scowls. 

“Don’t act like you aren’t here alone on Valentine’s Day either, Hwang. Face it, we’re in the same boat,” he retorts. Hyunjin’s only response is to throw an arm over Jisung’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung hisses, tensing up instinctively.

“Gotta sell this to the audience, right?” Hyunjin says cheerily, as they approach the counter. (Jisung tries not to focus on how well he seems to fit into Hyunjin's arms.)

A girl with a name tag reading _Chaeyoung_ beams at them from behind the register. 

“Hi, welcome to _Soul Cup!”_ she says, in a chipper tone. “What can I get you today?” 

“Hey, can we get the one for one thing?” Jisung says.

“Oh, the Valentine’s promotion?” Chaeyoung asks. Jisung is just about to nod, when he feels a warm pressure on his cheek. With a slowly growing sense of horror, he realises that the pressure had come from Hyunjin’s _lips._ Hyunjin had _kissed_ Jisung on the cheek. 

“Yes, the Valentine’s promotion!” Hyunjin says. “My boyfriend here is desperate for bubble tea, you know how these tea lovers can get.”

“Tell me about it,” Chaeyoung laughs. Jisung desperately hopes that Hyunjin can’t feel his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. “What drinks can I get for you?”

“Classic milk tea with pearls, please,” Hyunjin says. Jisung finds his voice for just enough time to say, “I’ll have the same, thanks.”

“Sure,” Chaeyoung punches in something on the register, before looking back up at them. “That will be 3,500 won, please.”

Before Jisung can even _think_ of getting out his wallet, Hyunjin whips out a card and pays for the drinks. They smile politely at Chaeyoung before heading over to the pickup area. 

“Laying it on a little thick there, weren’t you?” Jisung ducks out of Hyunjin’s embrace swiftly, leveling the taller boy with a glare. 

“What?” Hyunjin says innocently. “You gave me a task, and I’m damn good at whatever I do.” 

“Well, a little warning would have been nice,” Jisung says. “Anyway, let me pay you back for the drink.”

“No, no,” Hyunjin reaches out to stop Jisung from reaching for his wallet. “It’s okay, it’s on me.” 

Jisung squints at Hyunjin, distrust flaring up in his veins. “Why would you do that?” he questions, eyes narrowed. 

“Feeling the happy vibes from the air, I guess,” Hyunjin shrugs nonchalantly. “Anyway, you can pay me back with that favour you owe me, when I cash it in.” 

“Okay then…” Jisung trails off. _Score, free bubble tea! My bank account stays safe for now._

“Are you trying to save up or something?” Belatedly, Jisung realises that he’d said the last part out loud. 

“Yeah, I’m going to get a launchpad,” he says. “It’s just for a side hobby, so I figured I’d save up for it, even if it meant skipping a few cups of tea.”

“Cool,” Hyunjin says, sounding surprisingly genuine. “You into DJ-ing or something?”

“Not exactly. It’s more of producing songs that I’m into, although I’m not very seasoned yet,” Jisung explains. Hyunjin nods in understanding.

“You’ll have to let me listen to some of your stuff sometime, then.”

Jisung opens his mouth to reply, when-

“Two classic milk teas with pearls!” a voice calls out from the pickup point. Jisung bounds over to fetch their drinks excitedly, grabbing two straws as he heads back to Hyunjin. 

“Here you go,” he says, passing one of the cups to Hyunjin. He pokes the straw into his own drink before taking a sip, the cool liquid washing over his tongue. He closes his eyes, savouring the chewy texture of the pearls and the velvety smooth tea. He thinks he might shed a tear. Or two. Maybe ten.

When he opens his eyes again, Hyunjin is staring at him with a curious little smile on his face. 

“I’ll probably head back now,” Jisung says, because he had, in fact, abandoned a stack of work in favour of obtaining some tea. “I’m guessing you’ll be staying here?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin’s brows furrow together in annoyance. “Here’s to hoping Changbin hyung texts back before I finish this drink.”

Jisung huffs out a laugh. “You know, you’re not actually that bad,” he says. “Now I’m not sure why we needed to have beef for this long.”

Hyunjin chuckles at his words. “You’re okay too, I _guess,”_ he teases. He pauses, seemingly thinking about something. “Actually...can I cash in my favour now?”

Jisung raises an eyebrow, surprised. “That was quick,” he says. “Sure you don’t want to save it for a rainy day?”

Hyunjin looks at him, eyes determined. “Nope,” he says.

“Well, go ahead, then,” Jisung says. “What can I do for you?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Jisung does a double take. Hyunjin, for the first time, looks a little _shy,_ staring obstinately at the floor with reddened cheeks. It’s fucking cute, honestly, and Jisung turns over Hyunjin’s question in his mind before deciding _fuck it, why not?_ It _is_ Valentine’s Day, after all. 

“Okay,” he says, and the resulting smile that Hyunjin gives him makes Jisung want to repeat the day all over again.

**Han Jisung 16:26**

[image]

Got my bubble tea ;) 

**Lee Minho 16:38**

Oh, awesome, who’d you get to go with you? Isn’t everyone busy?

Wait, who is that in the background of your picture?

Is that HWANG HYUNJIN?

JISUNG???

_(seen)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are LOVE <33


End file.
